The Longbottom's Speech
by roman-five
Summary: The Sf- and Fantasy rulebooks clearly state each battle needs a speech. Here is my attempt at making the Battle for Hogwarts suitably heroic. What if Neville had taken lessons in oration?


**AN: This is something that has been in my head for quite some time now. I've always felt the Battle of Hogwarts lacked one of those epic speeches, instead of Harry talking Voldie to death. So without further ado: What would have happened if Neville had taken lessons in oration?**

* * *

_... themselves for him! (DH (UK Hardcover 1st edition), pp 858)_

After Voldemorts declaration, a few made to lay down their arms, until...

"Everyone Hold it RIGHT THERE!" A voice pierced the crowd, which was giving into their despair at seeing their savour, and in many cases, friend, lying lifeless in the cold clay of Hogwarts's soil. Forward strode the lone figure of Neville Longbottom. He looked directly at voldemort, then turned to address the crowd, his voice heard clearly by all.

"You may all run, but not me. We have come this far, and to let it all be wasted would be an insult to those who fell. Besides, Harry told me to keep this castle, and until he says otherwise, _I will stay put._"

He made a quarter turn, and pointed towards Voldemort. Unlike what many thought, Neville was no fool, and he knew he had to give _his_ army a semblance of motivation, of hope, lest they all give in to the dark pits of despair. Normally, Ron of Hermoine would have been the seconds-in-command, but as they were to shocked by Harry's death to act. Therefore, it fell to him to take charge.

"This tyrant offers you two choices: slavery or death. I offer you a third: Immortality! For true immortality, ladies and gentlemen, is to live on in the loving memory of your allies and friends and in fears and nightmares of your foes. Which is exactly what _We _Will do! We will fight with such honour, such courage and such determination that even if the magical world survives for another two-thousand years, they will still say that this night, this battle, was their finest hour! We will fight with such Viciousness, such ferocity and savagery that those who face us in battle tonight will tremble in fear at the sound of our names for the rest of their miserable, pitiful lives!"

Neville was really playing to his audience now, and all the defenders of the castle were drinking his words, allowing courage and determination to flow through then and strengthen them. He dropped his voice to a more normal level, and the entire courtyard took a step forwards to hear everything he was going to say.

"Those Death eaters out there" he continued, "Are nothing more than narrow-minded, inbred pureblood bigots. They say we are divided, by decent and house. I, for one, refuse to believe them. When I look around me, here, this morning at the end of all things, I do not see muggleborns, or half-bloods, or purebloods. I see no Ravenclaws, no Huffelpuffs and no Gryfindors. What I see are brothers and sisters of mine, for in my book, those who fight, and bleed, and shed blood in battle with me are none other than my kinsmen. They see divided people, I see unity."

By now, he really was on a roll, and gave everything he got for the grand finale. He started to pace in front of the crowd, looking at every one of these brave men and woman who laid down their lives with his.

"But in your eyes and hearts, I see fear as well. Fear for your loves, your lives, for everything you hold dear. But fear naught and fight the good fight, for a day will come when our courage fails, and it will be a day of broken wands and shattered stone when the era of magic comes to a crashing close, _But that is not today!_ Today we fight, and we will not go gentle. If it is our time to die, it's our time, and we will embrace it with honour, and dignity."

He stopped in the centre, and turner to face the assembled forces of darkness. He drew his wand and slowly levelled it at the nearest death eater, who just so happened to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"But if we have to give these bastards everything we stand for, I BID WE GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE THEY TAKE IT!"

By now, everyone else had also dew their wands, preparing for the crowning moment, ready to fight, tense as a spring waiting to be released. He barked out his last orders before the inevitable fight to the death commenced.

"TAKE YOUR PLACES, STEADY YOUR WANDS, AND PREPARE YOURSELF TO HAVE BREAKFAST IN ELYSIUM! MOLON LABE!"

And with that battlecry, fighting broke out all around again, but this time, they had hope. They would prevail, and, if they wouldn't, they would at the least die fighting.

**AN: The speech is a combination of the best speeches from various films, books and historical persons.**


End file.
